De quoi avons-nous peur ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: La journée prenait une tournure assez désagréable pour le Colonel Mustang. Enfin ça c'était avant son arrivée. Après ce ne fut plus que de la pure torture. Enfin presque. Riza/Roy


**Titre : De quoi avons-nous peur ?**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : La journée prenait une tournure assez désagréable pour le Colonel Mustang. Enfin ça c'était avant son arrivée. Après ce ne fut plus que de la pure torture. Enfin presque. Riza/Roy**

 **Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Je change l'histoire à ma guise.**

* * *

 **De quoi avons-nous peur ?**

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas..." murmura le jeune homme.

Il posa une main sur son front, s'appuyant contre le rebord du lavabo.

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'à présent tout partait en vrille. D'abord son Lieutenant qui lui confie brusquement son chien pour la journée. Soit. Black Hayate était très bien dressé, Fuery ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui et lui n'avait rien prévu ce samedi. Il avait donc accepté et le vendredi soir, elle était venue lui déposer le petit chien.

La matinée s'était bien déroulée. Il s'était levé vers 9h, avait bu un café et ils étaient sortis faire une balade.

Black Hayate était particulièrement heureux et énergique si bien que cette simple promenade s'était vite transformée en jogging improvisé. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il aimait courir, mais trop prit dans la vie quotidienne, il avait arrêté.

Les choses avaient dérapaient aux alentours de midi. Maes avait appelé et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait, lui et sa petite famille, venir dans l'après-midi passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il avait dit oui, après tout Maes était son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que vers trois heures et demi, Maes, Gracia, et leur fille, Elicia, étaient arrivés.

Ils étaient partis en ville profiter du beau temps et à leur retour chez lui, une surprise les attendait. En effet, sa mère patientait devant sa porte, un sac à ses pieds. Oh ! Il oubliait de préciser que les minutes précédentes, Maes avait ramené un de ses sujets de prédilection sur le tapis : l'hypothétique et tant désiré futur mariage de son meilleur ami. Encore une fois, il était en train de le charrier quand ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement. Sa mère qui souhaitait passer le week-end chez lui avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait surenchérit.

"Mais oui mon chéri. Il est temps que tu te trouves une femme et pas une de ses minettes que tu ramènes parfois, non ! Il te faut une vraie femme, intelligente..."

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis dans son salon face à sa mère et Maes, tout deux survoltés. Même Gracia commençait à avoir pitié du pauvre Colonel. Prétextant un besoin urgent, il était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour souffler un peu.

Lentement, il réouvrit les yeux et contempla son reflet dans la glace au dessus du lavabo. Une femme, hein. Il n'y en avait qu'une, rien qu'une et ce depuis bien longtemps à présent. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher lui. Elle était la seule, l'unique.

Face à face avec lui-même il se sentit pitoyable.

"Allez, j'ai eu à gérer des situations bien plus compliquées. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire."

Il se rinça le visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Au même moment, la sonnette retentit. Il regarda l'horloge indiquer dix-huit heures passées et eut un mauvais pressentiment. À tous les coups, c'était elle. Le temps qu'il revienne dans le salon, Maes avait déjà ouvert.

"Oh ! Riza ! Quelle surprise !" s'écria ce-dernier en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée.

Elle parut étonnée de trouver Maes ici. Rapidement, elle croisa le regard de son Colonel, également surpris et il finit par lui sourire. Alors elle entra. Black Hayate accourut aussitôt vers sa jeune maitresse.

"Oui, je suis là mon beau, dit-elle en caressant sa fourrure noire. Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez du monde Colonel, sinon j'aurais...

\- Aucun soucis, Riza, corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Ça c'est fait comme ça et Black Hayate est vraiment agréable.

\- Merci... Roy."

Elle lui sourit. Implicitement, il venait de lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il se sentit particulièrement bête tout d'un coup. Elle était radieuse, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche arrivant mi-cuisses, les cheveux détachés flottant autour d'elle, les lèvres colorées d'un léger rose. Il ne réalisa un peu tard que sa contemplation ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue aux yeux de sa mère.

Il se tourna vers elle, se souvenant alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas.

"Riza, je vous présente ma mère, Louise Mustang. Maman, voici Riza Hawkeye, mon premier lieutenant.

\- Ravissante", déclara alors Louise en tendant sa main à Riza.

Elle s'en saisit, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je suis enchantée", dit-elle poliment.

Roy soupira et se massa le crâne. Rectification : visiblement la situation empirait et ce n'était certainement pas fini.

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais y aller, fit alors Riza à l'attention de son Colonel.

\- Oh non, pas si vite, se plaignit Maes. Madame Mustang a fait une tarte, elle est délicieuse. Restez la manger avec nous.

\- Oui, bonne idée Maes. Sinon nous n'en arriverons jamais à bout", prétexta Louise en commençant à découper ladite tarte.

Riza se tourna vers le Colonel, attendant son accord. Elle constata sans mal son désarroi et lui sourit gentiment.

"Non, c'est très aimable à vous, mais je pense que je vais y aller, assura-t-elle en rappelant Black Hayate d'un geste.

\- Non, restez Riza", l'interrompit Roy.

Il vint près d'elle et lui tira une chaise à la table. Obéissante, elle s'assit et se retrouva bientôt servie.

La conversation reprit bien vite là où elle s'était arrêtée.

"Nous disions donc une femme, commença Maes.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas n'importe qui pour belle-fille. Si mon Roy doit se marier, ce sera avec..."

Riza jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du Roy en question. Il était en train de soupirer, prenant négligemment une cuillerée de tarte aux pommes. Ce devait être une véritable torture pour lui. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il l'avait invité à entrer. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle le sauverait.

Assise à côté d'Elicia, son attention se détourna bientôt de son Colonel. En effet, la fillette avait bien du mal à découper sa tarte sans en mettre partout.

"Attends, je vais t'aider ma chérie", lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle prit le couteau à côté du plat à tarte, laissant Maes et Louise à leur discours sur les vertus du mariage.

"Merci tâta Riza, sourit l'enfant, dévoilant ses dents dont quelques unes manquaient.

\- Oh mais dis moi, la petite souris est passée ?

\- Oui, elle m'a beaucoup gâté. On a même fait un gâteau !"

Son enthousiasme fit rire la jeune femme et tandis qu'elle continuait de couper la part de tarte d'Elicia, discutant avec elle, elle ne remarqua pas le silence qui s'était installé. Roy sentit l'horreur arriver.

"Alors comme ça, vous travaillez avec mon fils ?"

Riza releva la tête à cet instant et rougit légèrement. Elle percevait un léger malaise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la regardaient tous ainsi ? Maes et Louise ressemblaient à deux chasseurs prêts à bondir sur leur proie. Gracia lui lançait un regard de pitié, Elicia la dévisageait de ses grands yeux d'enfant et Roy était pâle comme un linge.

Elle reporta son attention sur Louise pour lui répondre.

"Oui, c'est exact.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Euh oui, un bon moment.

\- Je ne lui parle jamais de mon travail", expliqua Roy à son attention.

Elle opina. Elle non plus ne parlait pas de son travail à sa famille.

"Et que faites vous à ces côtés ? reprit Louise en se penchant un peu plus en avant", délaissant complètement sa part de tarte.

Riza se sentit gênée sous son regard et prit le parti de retrouver un peu de sa neutralité habituelle.

"Je m'assure que tous ses dossiers sont lus, complétés et signés en temps et en heure. Je l'assiste dans ses enquêtes et je suis en charge de sa protection.

\- C'est mon bras droit, ajouta Roy.

\- Oh, ça m'a l'air bien sérieux tout ça ! s'exclama sa mère.

\- Très sérieux", approuva Maes en se frottant les mains.

Riza prit son verre d'eau, légèrement inquiète quant à la suite des événements.

"Et vous êtes mariée ?" questionna Louise avec un grand sourire.

Riza manqua de recracher son eau et reposa son verre.

"Avec mon travail, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, intéressant, souligna Louise en se tournant vers son fils si bien que Riza crut bon de compléter sa réponse.

\- Disons qu'être militaire c'est un engagement qui prend beaucoup de temps. Je rentre rarement tôt et je peux être appelée à n'importe quel moment alors voir quelqu'un dans tout ça, c'est assez compliqué.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas", assura Louise tout en lançant un regard à Gracia et Elicia.

Le malaise de Riza s'accentua tout à coup. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être une marchandise ? Elle se tourna vers Roy, l'interrogeant du regard. Il haussa rapidement les épaules. Qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Après un regard étrange en direction de Maes, elle répondit elle-même à sa question muette.

"Vous devriez vous marier tous les deux !

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Riza, surprise.

\- Maman !

\- Enfin, Roy, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça se voit.

\- Tonton Roy va se marier avec tâta Riza !" s'exclama alors Elicia avec un grand sourire.

Cela laissa les deux concernés complètement abasourdis. Enfin Roy se leva, poussant un profond soupire.

"Venez Riza."

Elle se tourna vers lui et comprit à son regard qu'il comptait fuir tout simplement. Elle rappela Black Hayate et s'inclina devant les personnes restantes signifiant ainsi qu'elle prenait congé.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dehors alors que le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel.

"Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure solution Colonel."

Celui-ci réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta net à ces mots.

"Riza", reprocha-t-il.

Elle sentit ses joues se colorer.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Ça ne va faire qu'entretenir les pensées de Maes et de ma mère. Désolé, elle est très têtue et directe.

\- J'ai vu ça", sourit-elle, signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils marchèrent un peu et se retrouvèrent devant un parc. Black Hayate prit les choses en main et décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se promener.

"Vous savez, de toute façon, elle n'est pas la première à penser cela, ajouta Riza pour le faire déculpabiliser.

\- Vous voulez parler des paris lancés sur nous ?

\- Entre autres oui.

\- J'avoue que c'est assez amusant à écouter toutes leurs théories."

Elle opina.

"Fuery soutient qu'on est fiancé et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pratiquement jamais séparé depuis notre entrée dans l'armée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un grand romantique. Même Falman a sa théorie. Il pense que nous sommes mariés, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, rit doucement la jeune femme. Falman est assez vieux jeu. Breda est plus terre à terre. Selon lui, nous sommes seulement amants."

Ils rirent de cette hypothèse tandis que Black Hayate se précipitait sur le bâton que Roy venait de lui lancer.

"C'est peut-être celle d'Havoc qui est le plus près de la vérité", murmura-t-il pensivement.

Elle s'immobilisa.

"Nous nous aimons l'un l'autre sans oser nous dévoiler, de peur de..."

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

"De peur de quoi ? Riza ?"

Elle eut un hoquet. Il était sérieux.

"De peur d'enfreindre les règles de l'armée, hasarda-t-elle avant de mordre les lèvres, gênée par son regard pénétrant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour lui.

\- Alors de quoi avons-nous peur ? Selon lui."

Elle venait de rentrer dans son jeu. C'était risqué, mais toute sa vie, elle l'avait toujours suivi. À présent, c'était elle qui faisait un pas vers lui.

"Je crois qu'il pense que nous avons peur de se faire jeter."

Elle rit doucement, baissant les yeux.

"Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?" murmura-t-elle, plongeant alors son regard rendu mordoré par la lumière du soleil couchant dans le sien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main contre sa joue.

"Ce ne sont que des conneries", susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et retint sous souffle. Il était tellement près. Involontairement, elle agrippa sa chemise réduisant l'écart entre eux. Alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud et rapide se mélanger au sien, Black Hayate revint en aboyant joyeusement. Ils le regardèrent sans pour autant se séparer et Roy soupira, baissant légèrement la tête. De ce fait, il posa son front contre celui de Riza. Elle relâcha sa chemise et glissa une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur.

"Moi aussi je pense que ce ne sont que des conneries", murmura-t-elle avant de lui ôter son air surpris de bien agréable manière.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce chaste baiser se transforma rapidement et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion un long moment. Dans le parc désert, on n'entendait plus que les aboiements de Black Hayate, occultant le bruit de leur baisers.

* * *

 **Si vous aimez et que vous en voulez encore, merci de laisser une petite review.**


End file.
